I Can Transform Ya
by Zanessa4Life101
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends and they are 17 yrs. Old and seniors in High School. Gabriella is a tomboy who likes to hang with all her friends or just getting dirty  literally ! Troy loves to have girls around him everyday or just likes to hang...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends and they are 17 yrs. Old and seniors in High School. Gabriella is a tomboy who likes to hang with all her friends or just getting dirty (literally)! Troy loves to have girls around him everyday or just likes to hang out with his best buds! The whole Wildcat gang knows that Gabriella likes Troy, but Troy doesn't seem to notice. Sharpay and Taylor take "boring" Gabriella shopping and she comes out as "sexy" Brie! What will Troy think about the transformation?

(P.S half of this story is in Gabriella's P.O.V or in No Ones P.O.V)

Chapter 1:

'Gabster', 'Brie', 'Briella', 'Gabriella', 'Gabi', and 'Gabs' that's what all my friends call me! I'm Gabriella Montez, the geek of East High and also a tomboy and the best friends of basketball captain and co-captain Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth! I'm how you say a tacky type of girl my hobbies are getting dirty…literally, and hanging out with my friends! Not many of my friends no this…I think… but I'm in love with my brotherly like best friends Troy Bolton! Ever since that day he helped me find my mom at the park when I was 5 and he was 5 ½ years old.

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" a small 5 yr. old Gabriella said running around the playground. She was running around the playground so fast that she didn't see a small little boy running to and they both collided! Gabriella started crying and the little boy dusted his knees off and stood up._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Gabriella stopped crying then she looked up. She stared into the little boys cerulean blue eyes and wiped her tears then nodded. He put his hand out for her to hold on to and she took it then he helped her up! "I'm Troy. Troy Bolton!" he said smiling showing his gap. Gabriella smiled. "I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm 5. How old are you?" she said. "I'm 5 ½!" he said. "I can't find my mommy can you help me?" Gabriella asked sniffing. Troy nodded and they started walking around. "I like your eyes they rewind (remind) me of the sky." Gabriella said._

_Troy looked at her and smiled saying "Thanks." They found Gabriella's mom on the bench at the far end of the playground reading a book. "MOMMY!" Gabriella yelled as she ran to her and hugged her. Troy followed behind her and acted shy. "Mommy this is Troysie!" Gabriella said. Troy looked up confused at his nickname then shrugged it off and said "Hi." To Ms. Montez. An African American boy with frizzy afro came running up to them. _

"_Troy my dad is looking for you we thought we lost you man." He said panting. Troy looked at him. "Gabi this is Chad Danforth my weird fwend- Chad- Gabi." He said. "Hi." They both said simultaneously. Gabriella liked the nickname Troy gave her and that's where it all started. 'I'm in love.' Gabriella thought to herself. Then all three of the toddlers started playing together. That's the day a whole new friendship started between those three._

_End of Flashback_

That was the best day ever in my whole entire life! I was girlie at the time, but the more I started hanging out with Troy and Chad I started become more boyish! I love playing basketball but I also like spending time with my best friend Taylor in the science lab doing the decathlon or helping Shar and Ry with the drama stuff! I go to East High and I'm a senior along with all my friends including Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Jase and Zeke!

Were all 17 yrs. Old but the oldest out of the group would have to be Troy who will be turning 18 in 3 months in December. Today is September 14, 2008 and tomorrow is the first day back to school. I can't wait to see the rest of my friends. Today I'm meeting up with Troy and Chad and was going to the Albuquerque Café with Taylor. "Gabi!" I heard downstairs. " Gabster!" I heard another voice. Troy and Chad are here. I love them but they can't just sneak in someone's house I feel like hurting them.

"Up here!" I yelled from my room. I heard fast footsteps coming toward my door then the door busted open. I screamed then threw a pillow at Chad. "Where's a hiding place!" he asked. He looked so scared. I wondered why. I pointed to my closet and he ran in it and closed it. "CHAD!" I heard. Troy came in my room with some whip cream all over his face. I pointed to the closet and Troy went in there.

I heard some squealing 'Chad' I thought and then Troy came out smirking. Then he came over and gave me a hug. "I love you guys but you guys are SO weird." I said. A few seconds later Chad came out with what looked like whipped cream coming from his pants. I gasped. "Troy you didn't!" I said. He smirked and then smiled showing his perfect teeth. 'Those braces did a good job' I thought. "I did!" He said. We both started laughing but Chad looked so horrified he sat all the way across from us.

"You ready Gabster?" Chad asked. I nodded and we both headed out to the café to meet with Taylor.

*Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of I Can Transform Ya! It's been a blast writing/typing this! Tune in later to read chapter 2 but first I need at least 5-8 reviews from all of you guys!* ~ Zanessa4Life101


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends and they are 17 yrs. Old and seniors in High School. Gabriella is a tomboy who likes to hang with all her friends or just getting dirty (literally)! Troy loves to have girls around him everyday or just likes to hang out with his best buds! The whole Wildcat gang knows that Gabriella likes Troy, but Troy doesn't seem to notice. Sharpay and Taylor take "boring" Gabriella shopping and she comes out as "sexy" Brie! What will Troy think about the transformation?

(P.S half of this story is in Gabriella's P.O.V or in No Ones P.O.V)

Chapter 2:

When we got to the café we saw Taylor sitting down already with a cup of coffee. When she saw us she waved hi and when she looked at Chad she went bug eyed and then busted out laughing! We walked over toward her and we I went to give her a hug! "Hey Gabs I've missed you SO much! What you do over the break?" she asked me while hugging me. "Well Tay I would tell you but you're squishing my air pipes!" I said smiling. She giggled and let me go while I got my breathing together. 'Man that girl has a grip' I thought, "Well I went to visit my dad and his new wife!" I said in a disgusted tone.

Ya see my mom and dad split about 10 years ago which means I was 7. He cheated on her with his so called wife named Rosanne. She's is pretty but not that pretty we really don't get along. "Was it that bad?" she asked me. I nodded and we heard coughing in the back. Taylor looked in the back of me and stood giving Troy a hug. She looked at Chad "If you want me to give you a hug, you better go in the back and find some different pants in the lost n' found bin in the back." I forgot to tell you guys that Tay works here so she knows where everything is.

We all started laughing while Chad went in the back of the café and turned a corner and we didn't see him. "Welcome to Albuquerque Café what may I get you today?" the woman behind the counter said to me as I walked up to the counter. "Can I get one frappucino with whip cream and a lot of caramel sauce and 2 caramel macchiato?" I told her. She nodded and I gave her a discount card with the money and she went to make the drinks. When she was done she gave me the drinks and I went back to the table. Chad came back and I looked at his pants that were covered with rubber ducks and sayings that said 'quack'! "Nice pants!" I said smirking.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Give me my coffee!" he said. He took it and I saw Troy looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Here Troy." I said giving him his coffee as him and Chad started talking and Tay and I started talking. "So young lady how are you?" she asked me. "Okay." I told her. "You guys me and Briella are gonna go outside." She told them. They nodded and I and Tay went outside. "Whats up with you and Troy?" she asked me. "Nothing. Were just hanging out with you and Chad." I told her. "You know what I mean. I saw him staring at you when you went to get the coffees!" she told me. I told her I don't really care what she saw because I and Troy are just best friends. She rolled her eyes and we went back in the café.

About an hour later we all went to Troy's house so we can hang out some more because we didn't feel like going to our own houses. When we got to his house we stepped into his house and smelled spaghetti. Chad was the first one to run in the kitchen and Tay, Troy and I all just shook our heads. "I don't know what planet he comes from but they need to take him back." Taylor said. We all laughed and went into the kitchen where we saw Mrs. Bolton and Chad. "Hey Mom." Troy told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and smacked Chad in the back of the head because he was sniffing the pot. "Hey sweetie! Chad don't you know better than that." She questioned him. "Yeah Chad don't you." The rest of us said simultaneously.

He groaned and I gave Lucille a hug and a kiss. "Hey Briella!" she said. "Hi _mom_!" I said. She smiled and kissed me forehead. "Hello Taylor." She said. "Hi Mrs.-." She said until Lucille gave her a stern look. "Now Taylor what did I tell you about calling me that. It makes me feel old." She said. "That's because you are old." Troy said from behind us grabbing a soda out of the fridge. We all laughed and Tay said "Hi Lucille!" smiling. "Hi sweetheart." She said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"You guys freshen up foods almost ready." She told us. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Chad said running ups the stairs into the bathroom. We all shook our head and went upstairs to get ready.

*Sorry you guys for making this chapter short but im on a tight schedule. I need you guys to pick one of these ideas to be in my next chapter.

A) They all go to school and Sharpay and Taylor take Gabriella shopping.

B) Troy gets a new girlfriend who gets into a fight with Gabriella and Troy takes his girlfriends side _then_ Gabriella goes shopping to get Troy

Or C) Make something up and then a couple chapters later give Gabriela the makeover.

Choose wisely. Thank you and I need you all to please at least give me 5-10 reviews. *

~Zanessa4Life101


	3. Announcement:Zac and Vanessa Sightings

To aLl my Fanfiction readers this a special announcement even though I might be late on this! Jan 8, 2011 Zac and Vanessa together at Eden Nightclub

Entry posted by Karen with 10 Comments

**Zac** and **Vanessa** were spotted together and **in love** at **Eden Nightclub** on **January 7th**. They were joined by their friend, Brittany Snow.

No pic is avaliable, but the sighting is **confirmed**! That means Zanessa is up again. What do you guys think: The "broke up" story was just a lie or Zac and Vanessa are back?

Check out details from some websites:

**Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens: Nightclub Date Night!**  
_From Just Jared Jr._

Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens were spotted rekindling their romance at Eden Nightclub along with pal Brittany Snow on Friday (January 7).

"They were inseparable throughout the night seen dancing, drinking Belvedere and canoodling," a source told E!. "[Vanessa] only broke from [Zac]'s side to dance with Brittany on the couches at their table."

Another eyewitness added, "They were directly next to our table and were all over each other… dancing and making out."

UPDATE: A source tells JJJ that Zac was dressed casually in a red flannel shirt and jeans while Vanessa was in a tight gray tube dress.

**BUZZ: Are Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens Back On?**  
_From People_

Has absence made the heart grow fonder? It sure seems that way for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

The pair, who announced their split in December, appeared to be more than friends at Friday evening's SHG's Eden Hollywood opening, where they were "constantly touching and kissing each other," an onlooker tells PEOPLE.

After arriving with pal Brittany Snow around midnight, the actors quickly took to the dance floor. "Vanessa was bopping around with her arms up while Zac had his hands all over her," the source says. "Vanessa had a smile on from ear to ear and the two were inseparable after that."

Eventually heading towards a table, the couple proceeded to get cozy – and stay that way for the rest of the evening.

"Zac sat in between her legs and she wrapped her arms around him," the onlooker notes. "They were making out on and off for the last hour or so until closing. They acted like there was no one else in the room."

**Are Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens Back On?**  
_From E! Online_

Is our favorite Disney duo back on again?

Just last night, Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens hit Eden nightclub together, and what they got up to should make for some_ very _good news for all you Zanessa fans!

Zac, dressed casually in a red flannel shirt and jeans and Vanessa, in a tight grey tube dress, arrived together along with pal Brittany Snow, who also donned a tight tube dress for the occasion.

"They were inseparable throughout the night seen dancing, drinking Belvedere and canoodling," a source said, adding that Vanessa "only broke from Efron's side to dance with Brittany on the couches at their table."

So was it all just a friendly encounter? Doesn't sound like it!

"They were directly next to our table and were all over each other, dirty dancing and making out," an eyewitness said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ello all my fanfiction HSM readers. Zanessa4Life101 speaking!Lol! Well I had a topic for you guys to choose and it looks like most of you picked B)Troy gets a new girlfriend who gets into a fight with Gabriella and Troy takes his girlfriends side then Gabriella goes shopping! And I am very sorry for updating SO late! Well here we go and I hope ya'll like it!**_

Chapter 3:

**Previously on I Can Transform Ya:**** He groaned and I gave Lucille a hug and a kiss. "Hey Briella!" she said. "Hi **_**mom**_**!" I said. She smiled and kissed me forehead. "Hello Taylor." She said. "Hi Mrs.-." She said until Lucille gave her a stern look. "Now Taylor what did I tell you about calling me that. It makes me feel old." She said. "That's because you are old." Troy said from behind us grabbing a soda out of the fridge. We all laughed and Tay said "Hi Lucille!" smiling. "Hi sweetheart." She said giving her a hug and a kiss.**

**"You guys freshen up foods almost ready." She told us. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Chad said running ups the stairs into the bathroom. We all shook our head and went upstairs to get ready.**

After everyone was done eating there food at the Bolton household Chad had a BIG mess on his face. "Chad you have a little something right there." Troy said with a smirk. "Where?" Chad said puzzled, Troy pointed to his nose where there was really nothing there. "Oh." Chad got a napkin which Troy just happened to put his moms' homemade ice cream in. "Is it gone?" Chad asked with an innocent face. Everyone at the table couldn't hold it in any longer. "What's so funny?" Taylor got up and went to the bathroom and came out with a mirror. "Here babe (they're going out remember?) you should see this." She said handing him the miniature mirror.

Chad looked into the mirror and his eyes went big then when he turned to Troy his eyes narrowed. "You better run Troy Alexander Bolton!" Troy's eyes widened because the only time Chad called him by his whole name was when he was pissed. Troy ran out to the backyard with Chad on his tail. Lucille, Jack, Gabriella, and Taylor all started laughing. "So Briella how was your summer?" Lucille asked. "Well, after we all left Lava Springs I went to stay with my dad and his wife Rosanne." I said rolling my eyes. They must've seen because they changed the subject.

"Mom!" we heard coming from outside then a loud crash. "Troy Alexander Bolton and Chad Christopher Danforth what did you two do!" Lucille said getting out of her chair and storming outside. "Nothing." They both said. When I and Taylor rushed outside we saw them both over each other on top of a crashed pool chair. "Oooooo! Someone's in trouble." I muttered to Taylor and she snickered. "Sorry." They both said and got up from the ground and went in the house with their heads to the ground. We all started laughing and walked inside the house.

_**The Next Day at Gabi's House:**_

_What to wear. What to wear? _I asked myself while looking in the closet. "Aha!" I shouted out when I saw the perfect outfit to me. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. Ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom fresh with a black zim t-shirt, skinny jeans, black converse's, and my hair in a ponytail! I put some eyeliner and mascara on and a little foundation on then grabbed my bag and went downstairs!

I ate breakfast by myself since my mom left for work like she always does. _Thanks a lot dad!_ I thought to myself. If he didn't leave us and married that bitch-of-a-wife Rosanne we all would've been one big happy family…not! Before he left they were always getting into constant fights about their jobs and how my moms never home to take of me! So its sort of both of their faults.

Now back to the present. After I ate my breakfast I grabbed my bag and car keys to my moms extra car…escalade! Wow I know! Once I got into the car I put in my Paramore CD and went to Decode! I started singing along to the music! **You should probably go to youtube to listen to the song while shes singing!**

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own  
on my own

I'm screaming "I love you so..."  
But my thoughts you can't decode

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

By the end of the song Gabriella was in the parking lot getting out of the car as she made sure she had everything. "Brie! Brie!" she heard behind her. She looked back and saw Sharpay coming next to her, a frantic look on her face! Once she was in front of her you could see the concern in her eyes. "Shar, what is it you're scaring me!" Gabriella asked her. "Babe Im so sorry!" she said. "What is it Sharpay Brea Evans!" Gabriella yelled getting more and more scared.

"I think you should see this yourself." She said grabbing Gabriella by the hands and taking her to fountain which was crowded by a lot of people… and I mean a lot! (Back to Gabriella's P.O.V) We were both making our way through the gigantic crowd when I caught sight of a brunette and a dirty blond boy sitting down making out. Once we got closer my stomach and my heart dropped. Right in front of me was Megan Stuart, the head cheerleader, and Troy motherfreakin' Bolton!

I had tears in my eyes and I felt my face get red full of anger. I let out a muffled cry that wasn't supposed to be heard, because all of a sudden cerulean blue eyes and dark brown eyes were staring at me. The blue ones looking at me with pure concern and the brown ones looking at me with pure hatred and victory. I let out a laugh and said "Hey Troy Boy, hey Megan!" They both looked at me like I was crazy then Troy got up and walked to me giving me a hug.

"Whats wrong Ella?" he asked me his voice full of concern. "My mom." I lied. He nodded with understanding and kissed me on the cheek. "Whats up with you and Megan?" I asked holding back my left over tears. He looked back and started smiling and in the corner of my eye I can see Megan waving her scrawny little fingers at him smirking. "I asked her out when I saw her this morning. I've had a crush on her for the longest," he whispered to me.

"Oh." I said. "Well I have to go to my locker Wildcat I'll see you later." He nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before I started walking to my locker. I finally let the tears in my eyes go down and then Sharpay showed up with a Kleenex and she put her arm around me. "Its gonna be okay Gabs. Hey how about we go shopping and get you a makeover?" she asked. I shook my head then walked away right after I told her I'll see her late.

_**At Lunch by the fountain with Gabriella:**_

I was eating my sandwich covered my whole body. I looked up and saw Megan Stuart, her narrowed eyes and her teeth clenched. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND BTICH!" she yelled at me, but in a low whisper. "Excuse me?" I asked her putting my sandwich in my brown paper bag. "I SAID STAY…shove of her finger…AWAY…pulled me up I pushed her…FROM MY BOYFRIEND…she slapped me…BITCH!"

Thanks to me being around boys I punched her in her nose._ New nose job again I thought!_ She got up with a little smudge of blood on her nostril and pounced on me! I yelled which probably wasn't a good idea because next thing you know there was an audience in front of us. We started fighting fist going to the face, blood on this finger, and her hair extensions going EVERYWHERE… until we were pulled from each other.

Once I got a good look I can see that Megan was pretty messed up and when I saw who was holding her as she cried my eyes went wide. It was Troy… his eyes stormy and narrowed looking at me. I turned around and saw pink…Sharpay looking at me with a confused look on her face! "Look what you did!" I heard. I turned around and saw Megan with "tears" in her eyes. "Look what _I_ did! You hit me first." I yelled at her. "Troy I cant this is your friend." She said crying facing him.

He just looked at me with those eyes I've never seen against me until he said, "How could you?" my eyes widened when I noticed he was taking her side. "Troy, you believe her!" I said tears forming in my eyes. "She's my girlfri-." I interrupted him. "Im your best friend!" I said getting frustrated. "Not anymore you aren't!" he said before he kissed Megan walking to the office. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT THIS FOR! LEAVE!" Sharpay yelled.

Everyone walked away and it was just us two. "Oh sweetie!" she said her voice filled with sympathy. My vision was all blurry as my tears were falling like raindrops. I shook my head as I couldn't believe what just happened._ I just lost my best friend to a slutty fake bitch! _"Sharpay remember that offer you gave me this morning," she nodded, " Well I'm gonna take it. Meet me in the parking lot after school in the parking lot..your car!" I said in a frustrated tone. Then walked away with a unbelievable looking Shar. _Its on Stuart._

**I hoped you loved this chapter. Please review need to make it to 25 before I start typing some more stories! **

**Love ya, **

**Zanessa4Life101**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I missed writing for you guys! Ive been in London for my school trip and then my mom went out there with me so we stayed out there for like a month! But that is not my excuse! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter for "I Can Transform Ya" & "Somebody To Love Me" will be coming out soon. Hope you enjoy! **

_**Recently on I Can Transform Ya:**__Once I got a good look I can see that Megan was pretty messed up and when I saw who was holding her as she cried my eyes went wide. It was Troy… his eyes stormy and narrowed looking at me. I turned around and saw pink…Sharpay looking at me with a confused look on her face! "Look what you did!" I heard. I turned around and saw Megan with "tears" in her eyes. "Look what __I__ did! You hit me first." I yelled at her. "Troy I cant this is your friend." She said crying facing him._

_He just looked at me with those eyes I've never seen against me until he said, "How could you?" my eyes widened when I noticed he was taking her side. "Troy, you believe her!" I said tears forming in my eyes. "She's my girlfri-." I interrupted him. "Im your best friend!" I said getting frustrated. "Not anymore you aren't!" he said before he kissed Megan walking to the office. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT THIS FOR! LEAVE!" Sharpay yelled._

_Everyone walked away and it was just us two. "Oh sweetie!" she said her voice filled with sympathy. My vision was all blurry as my tears were falling like raindrops. I shook my head as I couldn't believe what just happened.__ I just lost my best friend to a slutty fake bitch! __"Sharpay remember that offer you gave me this morning," she nodded, " Well I'm gonna take it. Meet me in the parking lot after school..your car!" I said in a frustrated tone. Then walked away with a unbelievable looking Shar. __Its on Stuart._

Now:

After that whole lunch incident Troy has been avoiding me the whole day! And I don't really give a shit because I have a plan! Troy Alexander Bolton we'll regret ever losing me as a friend! After school when I went to my lockerTaylor came running up to me with Chad behind her! "Hey sweetie," she said. "I heard what happened. I can't believe Troy would do that! Why would she evn take that..that..bi-" Chad interrupted her. "Gabster, I will put some sense into Troys thick skull." I nodded. "Well I have to go meet Sharpay at her car." They nodded without asking me why I had to go meet her so I just left.

When I got outside I saw Sharpay in her car already putting on makeup. I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. "Hey babe," she said. "How you been holding up?" she asked. "Good." I said with no emotion in my voice. "Sharpay once we enter that mall Im gonna be a girl! Gabriella Anne Marie Fransesca Montez a new young woman! No more Gabster or dude!" I told her. She nodded and she smirked. "You don't know what you got yourself into girly." She said with a devilish smirk on her face. I blew out a breath and we drove off.

With Troy:

"Baby that was **THE **best makeout session we ever had!" Megan told me. I nodded and we got off my bed and went downstairs. Next thing you know the doorbell rung. Megan ran and went to get it. _Since when was this her house? _I thought. "Babe its your fuzzy haired friend!" she yelled. I went to the door to face a pissed off Chad. "You wanna explain?" he said. "Well I already know why your hair is so fuzzy." I said smiling. "Don't fuckin play stupid with me Troy. I wanna know why you made Gabster cry and replace her with this fake bitch!" he said yelling at me. "First off you do not come here and yell at me in my own house and she hurt my girlfriend!"

"So youre gonna defend a girl you just asked out over youre **BEST** friend that you've known since we were babies?" I nodded. "Well if that's the case, I guess you just lost me to." He said and then turned around and left. "DAMN!" I yelled. "Its ok babe! You don't need them if theyre gonna ditch you like that!" she said. "Youre right!" I said and we went in the living room to watch tv.

Back with Gabriella and Sharpay:

"WOW! Youre looking good!" Sharpay said looking at me. "I know!" I said smiling. I got my hair done with some extensions. My bangs cut I got lipstick, lipgloss, mascara, new GIRLY clothes, and accessories!

_**ATTENTION: IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO KEEP THIS SHORT! I HAVE AN EMERGENCY! BUT SEE WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER & PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE EMERGENCY IS MY GRANDPA JUST HAD A STROKE AND I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! WISH ME LUCK BYE PPL! **_______

_**ZANESSA4LIFE101**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: "Whats that?" her mother asked, pointing to the bruise on Gabriella's wrist. "Nothing," Gabi answered quickly. "I bumped myself when I was getting something out of the closet." Gabriella moved her arm as she spoke so her mother would not stare at the bruise. There was no way she was going to tell her mother what Troy did.**

**! Read to find out what happens in Someone to Love Me!**

Chapter 7:

"Mom," Gabriella yelled as she pushed open the door. "I'm gonna be drawing cartoons for the school newspaper, and some guy…Mom?" Her mother usually called to Gabi that she was in the kitchen or in the bedroom, but there was only silence now. It was 4:00. Mom was always home by 3:30 on Fridays. "The laundry room," Gabriella said to herself, snapping her fingers. She remembered that Mom always did laundry on Fridays after she got home from work. Gabriella raced downstairs, yelling "Mom" as she approached the laundry room. But when she got there, the only person she saw was Jason, feeding change into one of the machines.

"Oh…hi," Gabriella said, disappointed. "I was looking for my mom." Jason looked shy and uncomfortable. In class when a teacher called on


End file.
